The Path of Irresistible Temptation Does Not Lead
by paranoidangel
Summary: The Path of Irresistible Temptation Does Not Lead to Enlightenment. Poor Harry is hit by a cliche. SarahHarry sort of. This may be crack!fic.


Summary: Poor Harry is hit by a cliche. Sarah/Harry sort of. This may be crack!fic.  
Beta: by hhertzof

"Sarah, old girl, what are you doing?" Harry was disturbed. Mostly because Sarah had managed to get her mouth rather close to his ear in an effort to do, well, something to it. She had definitely started off with kissing somewhere in its vicinity, but at the moment he was trying not to think about exactly where her tongue was. He suspected that his lack of response was not the reaction she was looking for, but that did not stop her.

If he stood up then she would probably not be able to reach. However, that would be difficult given the way she was leaning over him and concentrating on her task, so she would likely not move out of the way if he tried it. Instead he just closed his book and turned his head to put it on the table. Unfortunately, this just meant that Sarah put one hand on his shoulder and carried on.

She mumbled a "hmm?" in response to his question and was obviously not going to be dissuaded from her task.

Harry managed to grab the hand that was on his shoulder and she fell into his lap. Which explained why she had put it there in the first place. His apology died on his lips when she pressed her free hand very firmly to the back of his neck. His had gone to her waist to steady her and he tried very hard not to think about the feeling of her skin under his hand and fervently wished she was wearing more clothes.

She had definitely been more conservatively dressed earlier in the day. But she had disappeared after they had been forced to accept the gifts the aliens presented them with for saving their world and taken off. Harry had not thought much about where she had gone until she came back wearing a very short pair of shorts and a very thin blouse tied up at the bottom. He had acknowledged her entrance but not said anything, just carried on leafing through the interesting medical book he had found in the library.

It turned out Sarah had other ideas.

For a minute Harry thought he might be in control until she kissed him, taking him by surprise. He was only human so he could not help but respond instinctively. When she managed to get her tongue in his mouth he realised what he was doing and pushed her away. She looked at him with a slightly glazed expression, which worried him - it could not just be because she thought he was that good a kisser. At least she had lowered her defences a little, so he was able to lift her off his lap. When he stood and held out his hand she happily took it and followed him out into the corridor.

What he really wanted was a lockable room to put her in until this wore off. He did not know what was wrong with her but this was definitely not how Sarah behaved when she was in her right mind. Given the way she was stroking his arm with her free hand, though, what he needed to do first was to get her away from him. He tried to recall what the aliens had said about their presents but it was a bit difficult to think with Sarah distracting him.

He groaned as he remembered something about the local delicacy being a mild aphrodisiac amongst the aliens, and at the time he and Sarah had laughed it off. Not least because it was purple. The Doctor had passed it onto Sarah to carry and Harry had not seen what she had done with it. He wondered if she had tried any and if mild was a relative term. An antidote would have been handy but they had been forced to make a hasty exit into the TARDIS and back out into space, or wherever it was the TARDIS went between worlds.

It turned out the Doctor had done something to offend that had been discovered slightly too early for his liking. And the Doctor particularly liked the food, so giving back the gifts and apologising was not going to happen. Once they had taken off the Doctor had disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS. Perhaps it was for the best, though, for Harry did not know what Sarah might do given a choice of men.

A few doors down the corridor an unused bedroom presented itself and Harry decided to settle for that, at least for now. Sarah was happy to follow him in and lie on the bed in a provocative pose, except that she seemed to think it was an invitation to start unbuttoning her blouse.

"No!" Harry said quickly. "Leave that on."

Sarah grinned. "You want to take that off yourself, do you?"

Harry thought it was probably best not to answer that. Thankfully, she took his lack of response as a yes and stopped. She did not do it back up, though, so he was treated to a particularly good view of her cleavage.

"I'll just be a minute," he said, as he backed towards the doorway, gritting his teeth in order to keep smiling at her. Once out of the room he shut the door before Sarah could work out what he was doing. However, he still held tight to the handle because she was not stupid.

He was right because shortly afterwards he heard an "Oy!" from inside the room and she tried to push the handle down. Harry had to use all his strength to stop her - gravity not being on his side - and he ignored the way the cold steel dug into the skin of his palms.

After a few minutes she gave up on that tactic. He loosened his grip a little but did not let go in case she was just resting before another attempt. However, once it was obvious what her next plan was, he wished she had stuck with the brute force method.

"Do you want to know what I'm doing, Harry?" Sarah asked, obviously still near the door for her voice carried easily.

"Er, yes," Harry replied, as knowing might help him come up with a plan, but he immediately regretted it.

"I've undone my blouse," she said, "so I can run my hands over my breasts."

Harry's palms suddenly felt wet and his hand slid off the door handle. Since he was keeping himself up that way he dropped to the ground, as he tried not to think about the mental picture Sarah was describing for him. It was at times like this that Harry wished he was not so much of a gentleman because she was becoming increasingly harder to resist. He thought about the feast and whether any of the food he had eaten at that was purple but could not remember.

Sarah moaned and asked, "Do you want to know what I'm doing now?"

"No," Harry said, quickly.

She seemed undeterred, as she carried on anyway, "I'm moving my hand lower; down my stomach and into my shorts." Anything else she was planning to say was lost in a moan of pleasure from her.

He closed his eyes until he realised that was really not a good way of blocking out sound.

"It's not the same as you touching me, Harry."

He did his best to ignore the way his trousers seemed much tighter than they had been and tried to think of unsexy thoughts. He failed at both, which he blamed entirely on Sarah. Although his imagination was not helping much either.

He did not dare leave her, not knowing what she might do or what harm she might come to, but neither could he sit here and listen. He stood up and gingerly opened the door, not wanting to hit Sarah with it, however much knocking her out might be useful. Fortunately she was not much more undressed than when he last saw her, but it looked like he had arrived just in time, given that one hand was on the buttons on her shorts.

She gave him a smile that was definitely not virtuous and Harry bent to pick her up before she had any more ideas. The nearest bathroom seemed like the best place to take her, but that was not easy with Sarah wrapping her arms tightly around him and nuzzling his neck. What he really needed, he decided, was a bathroom for himself, never mind her - he was definitely in need of a cold shower.

Just round the corner he nearly trod on a broken bottle that looked vaguely familiar. It was only once he was past it that he realised why - it was the present the aliens had given them earlier. He thought a few words not repeatable in Sarah's company and hoped it was only drinking the liquid that had an effect and the smell was harmless. Although quite why Sarah might have drunk any of it escaped him.

He quickened his steps but whenever he was looking for something else, all the rooms in the TARDIS seemed to be bathrooms. Of course now that he was desperate for one there was none to be seen. He muttered "Bathroom," mostly under his breath as he opened doors in a very vain hope that it might work.

"Kinky," Sarah said into his neck and he ignored her. Well, as best as he could anyway.

It was just at the point where he was seriously wondering if he could go much further and perhaps he should just give in to the inevitable that a bathroom presented itself. Harry pushed the bolt before letting Sarah go. She would take longer to open a locked door and that might give him some time.

"Take off your shoes," he told her, hoping she would obey, for once.

She did but bent down as she did so to give him a particularly interesting view. Harry turned around to take his own off, along with his socks, but it was not soon enough.

After removing his blazer - getting that wet would not help - he tried to herd Sarah in the direction of the shower cubicle in the corner. She saw it as an opportunity to drape herself around him, but since that meant she was going where he was, he was not going to complain.

The shower was only a small space - it was designed for just one person after all - so there was no way of prising her away from him. He was just glad it was only his side she was currently interested in, as his ability to resist her was definitely weakening.

Having made the water as cold as he dared without freezing them both, he turned it on. Sarah immediately jumped back against the wall and as far out of the spray as she could.

"That's cold," she complained.

"That is the idea."

Sarah pouted and he was suddenly very glad he was standing in the path of the water.

"I'll let you out," he said, "if you promise not to try anything."

"Like what?" Sarah sounded innocent enough but he knew she knew exactly what he meant, given that she stretched out her arm and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. He shivered as her fingers brushed his skin but he blamed the water temperature for that.

"Like that," he said, catching her hand.

"Don't you like it?" She looked the picture of innocence but it was obvious she was not when she brought his hand up to her mouth and sucked on one of his fingers.

Harry drew in a breath and wished the water, cold as it was, was doing something for one of them. He was rapidly running out of ideas. "Please don't do that," he said, biting back a moan, and to his surprise she stopped and gave him an odd look.

In response, Harry manoeuvred them round so Sarah was under more of the spray and he held her there with one hand, while he used the other to turn the temperature down a bit more. Immediately she started squirming and he was forced to hold her away from him. He tried not to think about how soft and slippery her skin was and how much he wanted to touch of it. He did not have any more success than he had earlier.

"I'm cold," she complained, and she did seem to be shivering. Harry hoped it had helped her more than it had him and he turned the water off. Once out of the shower Sarah held her blouse round her, which might have helped before she was wet, but now it was see-through and he had even more of a view. He kept his back turned towards her and busied himself looking through the cupboards for some towels. He might have thought of finding some before if he had been capable of it. Not that it was much easier now, he just had to concentrate on one thing at a time and he was fine.

The second cupboard he tried contained a big pile of towels. When he wrapped one carefully around her shoulders she gave him the first genuine smile he had seen since this all started. He contemplated taking off some of his wet clothes but worried that Sarah might get the wrong idea. Instead he covered himself in towels, as well as giving her some more.

"Feeling warmer?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you."

She sounded meek but that was unusual enough in itself and he was not going to take any chances. He unlocked the door and found the bedroom next door was empty and made up. Sarah followed him in.

"Take off your clothes and get into bed, that will warm you up," he told her.

He could tell she was not completely better because she dropped the towels and did as he requested before he had the chance to look away and any good work the shower had done for him was immediately undone. He clenched his fists and held his breath until he could get his reactions under control enough that he did not feel such a pressing need to touch either her or himself.

Eventually he had to take in a deep breath. "I'll be back in a minute." He did not look behind him but instead headed back to the bathroom. Once there he took off his now half-undone shirt, dried the top half of him off and put his blazer back on, so one of them would be covered up, at least. Heading back to the bedroom he was glad to see Sarah was now in bed, and he hung their wet clothes up in the bathroom to dry. She watched him but did nothing else.

There was a small armchair in the room, so he settled into that, not wanting to leave her alone.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" she asked, looking him up and down.

Harry resisted the urge to cross his legs. "I'll be fine."

"There's plenty of space in this bed." She stretched out to demonstrate and the blankets slipped down just enough to remind him she was naked.

"The chair's fine." His words came out a little more short than he intended, but he really needed her to go to sleep now, otherwise he might not be able to hold back for much longer.

"I didn't just mean where you were sitting."

"I'll live." Which certainly would not be true if he took advantage of her.

"Why don't you want me to help you? Don't you like me?" she asked with a pout. She had obviously worked out that was something he had less resistance to.

Sarah being needy, though, was not something he was used to dealing with and therefore he was not quite sure how to handle it. "I do like you, I just..." There was a good reason he was not giving in to her, it was just getting more difficult to remember what it was. "You'll regret this in the morning."

"I won't."

He sighed. "Tell you what, if you still want to in the morning, then maybe I'll consider it. Until then, we sleep. Deal?" He really hoped that with a little time and some sleep this would wear off. If not then he would deal with that later, when hopefully he had recovered some of his senses from the attack she was putting them under.

She considered for a minute, before sighing. "Okay."

He got up and turned off the light, trusting in his hearing to tell him if Sarah moved. He felt his way back to the chair. "Good night," he said, just to reinforce the message.

"Night."

He sat very still, listening to Sarah toss and turn, and occasionally sigh; he did not want to go to sleep until he was sure she was. Not that he had any chance of getting any sleep just yet. He toyed with the idea of spending some time alone in the bathroom and hoping he would still be able to hear her, but he knew that was a really bad idea. Finally, she was still and her breathing slowed. By then Harry was starting to feel more like himself and feel asleep quite soon after.

------

When Harry woke up the bed was empty. It was only now that he found the comfortable chair he had slept in was merely a deception and sometime during the night it had changed into something much more disagreeable. Either that or it was really not designed for sleeping in. He hoped whatever had affected Sarah had worn off by now. He was rather hoping she did not remember it either, for it was certain to embarrass her, and him too, depending on how much notice she had been taking of her effect on him.

When he reached the kitchen he found her in there, eating toast and drinking tea. Neither of them said anything other than "Good morning," until he had some of his own.

Harry was the first to speak. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I have a bit of a headache but apart from that, much better."

He nodded. "Good."

There was silence for a moment while Sarah finished the last of her toast. "Um, I wanted to thank you. For looking after me, and for not, um, giving in. I know plenty of men who would have taken advantage and that you didn't, well..."

He saved her from trying to find the words to finish her sentence. "You're welcome."

"It must have been hard."

Harry's tea went down the wrong way and he choked.

Sarah blushed as she realised the unintended meaning of her words. "I mean, I didn't exactly make it easy for you."

"I think," he managed eventually, "that the less said about it the better."

She nodded. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

The rest of breakfast went in silence.


End file.
